


Birthday Surprise

by ftchangkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Lim Changkyun, Changkyun just wants to make Minhyuk happy, Crossdressing, Cute Lim Changkyun | I.M, Gang leader Lee Minhyuk (kind of), Implied sub Changkyun, Indicated top Minhyuk, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Minhyuk loves his baby boy, Soft Lim Changkyun | I.M, Sort Of, Strippers & Strip Clubs, ig, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchangkyun/pseuds/ftchangkyun
Summary: Changkyun comes up with a plan to finally get his stubborn boyfriend to celebrate his birthday-- let's just say it definitely worked.





	Birthday Surprise

The date’s November 3rd. One of the most important dates to Changkyun, but one of the least important dates to his boyfriend, Lee Minhyuk.

 

Lee Minhyuk’s the type of man who’s married to his work, and when he’s not, he’s out spoiling Changkyun to no ends whether it be in gifts or sexual desire. He’s one of the most infamous gang leaders in South Korea, notorious for drug trafficking and how easily he gets rid of the evidence of his wrongdoings.

 

He’s never been fond of celebrating his birthday, he’s told Changkyun this whenever the younger brought up, they’ve been dating for three years and Changkyun would always try to get him to celebrate it somehow but he’d always busy himself with important matters, leaving Changkyun at the large penthouse with a cake and decorations.

 

It would always turn out alright, though because Changkyun’s friends- Jooheon and Hyungwon- would be right over, knowing how Minhyuk feels about the particular day and they help Changkyun eat the cake, making sure none of it goes to waste.

 

Minhyuk’s always been closed off. Sure, he always shares a couple things here and there with Changkyun, more than the average person, but the reason of why he strongly dislikes his birthday is still a mystery to him.

 

And Changkyun’s persistent. If he doesn’t get what he wants right away, he’ll continue fighting for it until he gets it.

 

So, that’s why he’s going to go all out this year. Minhyuk’s 27th birthday. He’s going to get his boyfriend to celebrate it and celebrate it good.

 

\----

 

It’s a few hours before Minhyuk’s birthday surprise, the elder’s already working but Changkyun already has a plan to get him to stop.

 

Changkyun’s making sure everything’s in place and is going to be ready for tonight.

“Guys, are you sure it’s fine with your boss.. I know it’s a lot to ask-”

 

“You’re fine, hyung. When I brought you in the other day, he told me he took one look at you and knew you’d be great, you’re not wasting anyone’s time,” Jeongguk replies.

 

“He also told us that you’d probably bring in more customers,” Seokjin smirked, looking through the magazine that was carelessly left on the end-table of Jeongguk’s dressing room.

 

Blue Moon, where Changkyun was currently is a strip-club in the depths of Seoul, one of the most popular ones, actually. Changkyun was told by the very few of Minhyuk’s close friends that before Minhyuk had met Changkyun, you’d find Minhyuk at Blue Moon whenever he wasn’t dealing with enemy gangs and transactions.

 

And Changkyun wasn’t one to get easily jealous, and unlike others, he didn’t have a problem with that and never complained to Minhyuk about it which he was sure Minhyuk was thankful for considering he doesn’t have the time to argue with Changkyun about past things.

 

See, the plan was, when and hopefully if, Minhyuk goes to the strip-club, instead of just seeing random women and men up there, he’ll see his precious baby boy dolled up, just for him. A week prior, Seokjin and Jeongguk had helped him get the ropes of dancing on the pole and just in general, seductive dancing.

 

“Hyung, get off your ass and come help me find an outfit for him! He has to look innocent yet fucking delicious,” Jeongguk describes and Changkyun watches from his seat on the couch as Jeongguk goes through the large closet.

 

“Throw some animal ears on him. Hm, maybe wolf ears?” Seokjin looks back at Changkyun for a quick second, “Yes. Definitely wolf ears.”

 

“These?” Jeongguk holds up a pair of grey, fluffy wolf ears and Seokjin immediately nods.

 

“Grey or black would go great with them, which color do you think, Kyun?” Seokjin glances over his shoulder at the younger who bites his lip in thought.

 

“Uh.. black? I don’t really know..” he trails off, a pout forming on his lips.

 

“Ah, perfect! It’s okay Kyun, that’ll go very well,” Jeongguk grins, and looks at Seokjin, “I want to get him in some fishnets and skirt too. Maybe even a crop top?” Seokjin nods.

 

The two get to work in looking for the perfect outfit and it takes less than five minutes because Jeongguk’s closet is organized by colors.

 

“W-wait, how do I know these are clean?” Changkyun questions as he looks at the lace bralette and panties that are in Jeongguk’s hands.

 

“All of us get a new wardrobe everytime we have a shift,” Seokjin says and places the wolf ears on Changkyun’s head.

 

“You really are a wolf aren’t you? Well, maybe not a wolf, a wolf pup.” Changkyun’s cheeks burn a light red and the other two in the room just smile.

 

“Here puppy, take your shirt off, I’ll help you get this on.” Changkyun does as told and Seokjin slips the bralette on the younger, clipping it at the back easily.

 

“You’re probably going to need one of our help with putting the panties on, okay? Just ask for one of us, we won’t get mad if you don’t ask for the other,” Jeongguk says and hands him the pair of panties.

 

Changkyun nods dumbly, looking down at the lacy fabric in his hands, both of the other men turning around so Changkyun gets a sense of privacy.

 

Changkyun hurriedly slides his pants off, along with his underwear. He has no problem getting the panties on and himself comfortable in it because he’s worn them before-- multiple times, but he isn’t going to tell his friends that.

 

When Changkyun’s finished he tells the two to turn around and when they do, Seokjin gasps and Jeongguk whistles.

 

“Kyun-ah, you look so pretty,” the eldest gushes.

 

“Yeah, you look really good. You’re going to earn a lot of money tonight. And definitely something else from Minhyuk,” Jeongguk smirks.

 

“I just hope I don’t fall off the pole or something.. that’d be embarrassing.”

 

“Ah, you won’t. You had the best teachers,” Seokjin assures as he gets some makeup ready to put on Changkyun.

 

\----

 

His two friends put finishing touches on Changkyun’s outfit and makeup and finally step away to look at their final work, and they were proud.

 

“Fuck, if I wasn’t such a bottom too, I’d drag you off that damn stage,” Jeongguk comments, Changkyun can feel his cheeks heat up.

 

Seokjin hums. “Honestly, me too.”

 

“Guys~ stop,” Changkyun whines, trying to cover himself up with his hands which was really a fruitless attempt.

 

The two ignore him and continue to dote over their friend until Seokjin checks the time. “Okay, so if Kihyun and Namjoon can properly persuade that stubborn bitch of a boyfriend you have, he should be here in a half an hour.”

 

Changkyun doesn’t bother correcting or complaining about what Seokjin called Minhyuk because he was, in all honesty, correct. “Speaking of that, I should probably text him.”

 

“Yeah. Be all sad and cute, act like you’re home and you miss him.”

 

“Just call him. We’ll be quiet, promise,” Jeongguk says, holding up his pinky, Changkyun nods and links pinkies with him.

 

Changkyun presses the call button under Minhyuk’s name, making sure to put it on speaker so both Jeongguk and Seokjin can hear. It takes a few moments before a click is heard and Minhyuk’s voice is heard.

 

“Hi baby, what’s up?”

 

“Hyukkie~” Changkyun whines, Seokjin fighting laughter behind his hand, “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too, kitten. I’m going to try my best to get home early tonight, okay?” Changkyun sighs as cute as possible into the phone, adding a pout in even though Minhyuk couldn’t see it.

 

“Okay..”

 

“I can hear you pouting, baby boy. Don’t worry, I promise I’m going to try.”

 

“Alright.. bye Hyukkie,” Changkyun says.

 

“Bye kitten, I’ll see you later.”

 

And with that, Changkyun ends the call.

 

“That was freaking adorable,” Jeongguk laughs. “He really cares about you, I can tell.”

 

Changkyun nods shyly. Seokjin ruffles the younger boys hair, “You’re really lucky, Kyun-ah.”

 

\----

 

It was time. An hour has passed and Changkyun was scheduled to go up in a couple of minutes. Seokjin was ‘backstage’ with him, which was really just the hallway that lead to the main room that had the little platform that was used for the stage.

 

Jeongguk joins them moments later, “He’s here. His friend Kihyun told me it took awhile to convince him that’s why it’s a little late.” Changkyun hums, wiping his hands on what little clothing that’s covering his body, to get rid of the sweat.

 

“Again, what’s going to happen is I’m going to go up with you. There’s going to be two other people up there, okay? I’m going to lead you up there because we’re going to put this blindfold on you, so hopefully Minhyuk doesn’t connect the dots right away. We’ve practiced the dance enough with the blindfold and you’ve done really well with it, you’ll do great Kyun!”

 

“Okay.. I’m ready.” Seokjin and Jeongguk nod to each other and Seokjin grabs the black blindfold, placing it over Changkyun’s eyes, the youngers vision getting taken away and Seokjin ties it.

 

“Break a leg!” Seokjin grins, “-Wait no, don’t actually break a leg, that wouldn’t-”

 

“I get it hyung, thank you,” Changkyun giggles as Jeongguk leads him to the platform, hidden in the shadows as the lights dim even more than they were before. Already Changkyun could hear the two other strippers- the professionals besides Jeongguk- striding on and that’s when Changkyun got a little more nervous.

 

“Don’t worry you’ll do good,” Jeongguk assured as if he could sense Changkyun’s confidence lowering. Changkyun sighs out loud, Jeongguk pats his back.

 

The music starts and Jeongguk sets Changkyun in the middle of the stage on a chair. Changkyun immediately starts dancing once he notices Jeongguk’s presence has disappeared from his side which was his cue.

 

His legs snap open and he puts his hands in front of him on the part of the chair in between his legs, his head rolling to the side.

 

He’s supposed to stay on the chair until a certain point. When the singer’s voice finally blasts through the speakers, the song, not really but in a way, coincidentally is Birthday Sex, courtesy of Seokjin who thought it fit perfectly.

 

_“It’s your birthday so I know you want to ride out,_

_Even if we only go to my house.”_

 

Changkyun stays in front of the chair in case he falls over or something, waiting for the right moment to slide the blindfold down his face.

 

Even though he’s blindfolded, he can feel all of the burning stares from the audience-- and he’s loving it. A delightful shiver runs down his spine as he lowers himself onto the ground into a split, just to roll out of it, facing the back.

 

_“Just tell me where you want your gift, boy.”_

 

Changkyun reaches behind his head, tugging the blindfold down, careful not to move the wolf ears still on his head. He tosses it to the side, turning around to finally face the audience.

 

He takes his lip between his teeth walking to the front of the stage, to one of the poles. Most of his performance was really dancing but he agreed to a little bit of pole time when Jeongguk suggested it.

 

When perched on the pole, he’s sort of upside down as he looks around for his boyfriend. It’s hard considering the room is almost pitch black save for the lights up on stage and dimmed ones in the way back near the bar. He gives up a few moments later.

 

Maybe Jeongguk was mistaken? Or lying, the younger does lie about things a lot.

 

He was wrong. Minhyuk was there. He was definitely there, unless seeing his sweet boyfriend up on the stage of a stripper club dressed in a crop top, skirt and some animal headband, was his imagination, which he doesn’t think it is.

 

He thinks he knew it was Changkyun from the start considering he knows exactly what his boyfriend’s body looks like.

 

From his thin lips to his thick thighs, even if they’re covered by fishnets.

 

“Hyung, that’s-”

 

“Yes.”

 

Minhyuk’s eyes are glued on Changkyun and Changkyun only, watching as he slides down the pole pretty effortlessly. The man smirks, leaning back against the chair, arms crossed as he enjoys the show. Oh what he’ll do to the boy when they get home.

 

\----

 

By the time the show’s over, Changkyun’s still dressed- well, if you count the black lace panties that weren’t hiding how hard he was from touching himself over and over again in the last ten minutes.

 

He ducks off of the platform with Jeongguk by his side, a smile on his face and on Seokjin’s as well when they meet back in Jeongguk’s changing room.

 

“Kyun, you were fucking amazing oh my god,” Seokjin praises.

 

“Thank you,” Changkyun laughed, trying to subtly hide the fact that his dick was about to pop out of the thin lace. He breathes in relief when Seokjin places a silk robe around him.

 

“Mr.Stubborn seemed pretty intrigued,” Seokjin winked.

 

Changkyun looks up from tying the robe. “H-he was? I didn’t see him.”

 

“It’s hard to see faces when you’re up there, but he was definitely there,” Jeongguk nods.

 

“By the way, what’s his friends name?” Seokjin questions.

 

“What’d he look like?”

 

“Short, yet he looked like he could manhandle me down to the ground if he wanted to,” Seokjin says.

 

“I think that’s Yoongi. Yeah. Why?” Changkyun’s eyebrows furrow, taking the water bottle that Jeongguk’s handing him and taking a big gulp of it.

 

“Because I _want_ him to manhandle me down to the ground.” Jeongguk snorts. Changkyun almost spits out his water.

 

Seokjin shrugged at their reactions, “I’m going to go look for him. See if he’d maybe like a private,” he winked as he left the room.

 

Changkyun shakes his head as he giggles, the door doesn’t seem to fully close but there’s a reason.

 

There in all of his glory, stands Minhyuk, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Hey precious.”

 

Changkyun’s eyes noticeably widen, “H-hyuk hi.”

 

“That was quite the show you put on there, kitten.” Minhyuk walks toward the younger, and when they’re close enough, he’s looming over Changkyun, making him feel even smaller like he always does.

 

Changkyun nods, words caught in his throat as Minhyuk places his hands on his waist and cranes his neck so that his lips are ghosting against the shell of Changkyun’s ear, “Why don’t we continue it at home?”

 

\----

 

The whole way home it was agonizing silence, which meant Minhyuk was most definitely planning something. When they enter the penthouse, Minhyuk calmly shuts the door, making sure it locks. He also dims the lights in the living room.

 

“H-hyung?” Changkyun squeaked, watching as Minhyuk just stood there, arms crossed.

 

“You know, I’d be extremely mad if you were on that pole, not knowing I was there. Giving a show for other people that aren’t me. You weren’t doing that, were you kitten?”

 

“No! N-no, of course not.” Minhyuk raises an eyebrow, Changkyun continues to talk. “You never celebrate your birthday and I know for sure you do know that it’s your birthday each time it comes around. You always busy yourself with work on your birthday. I just- I wanted to give you something special, I guess.”

 

Minhyuk’s features visibly soften, his arms falling to his sides. “Oh baby.”

 

Changkyun’s lips slip into a small pout as Minhyuk nears him, taking Changkyun’s hands in his own, rubbing the top of his hands soothingly with his thumbs.

 

“The reason I don’t celebrate my birthday is that it’s simply never been that important to me. When I was younger I loved to celebrate it trust me, but when I got older I finally entered reality; you’re just a year older. You don’t feel any different besides knowing that fact.”

 

Changkyun nods, “I.. think I understand that. It’s just, ever since we’ve been together whenever you’d go to work on your birthday I’d always buy a cake.. I knew you wouldn’t be there to celebrate it but I got it anyways, Hyungwon and Jooheonie would always help me eat it so it didn’t go to waste.”

 

“Oh my precious baby,” Minhyuk takes Changkyun’s cheeks into his hands, placing a kiss on the tip of Changkyun’s nose. “You’re so sweet, I don’t deserve you.”

 

Changkyun giggles as Minhyuk attacks his face with kisses. Moments later, Minhyuk’s pulling the younger into his chest. “How about we go get some dinner, then we can eat some cake? And after we can cuddle as much as you want.”

 

Changkyun nods frantically. “Yes please. I have to go get changed, though.”

 

Minhyuk places his hands on Changkyun’s waist, “Definitely. Nobody else gets to see my pretty baby boy like this.”

 

Changkyun’s lips turn upward, “Okay Hyuk.” Minhyuk gives him one last kiss before letting him go, and as Changkyun runs off he yells, “Happy Birthday, Hyukkie~!”

 

And Minhyuk is really curious as to why he deserves such a sweet and caring boy like Changkyun. Not that he’s complaining, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, guys ! hi. lol so this was supposed to be up around minhyuk's birthday but i just couldn't figure out how i wanted it to go and i really don't know if i liked how it ended? anyways, i hope you enjoyed!  
> (also idk how a strip club works lmao so i'm sorry if anythings wrong i guess??)


End file.
